This invention relates to games and particularly to a game in which a weighted, multi-sided game piece is flipped and points accumulated towards a designated goal by adding the numbers on the top side.
Numerous games exist in which a game piece such as a die is rolled or tossed to reveal one of several faces each with a different number. Variations on this have been developed wherein letters or phrases or instructions are substituted for numbers. In general, these games rely on chance as to which side of the game piece is upright after the piece is tossed, since all the sides of the piece is evenly distributed.
Games utilizing a game piece containing a weight which is freely movable throughout the same piece are also well known. An example of a game employing a hollow cube containing a pair of dice is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,029 to Brown. An example of a multisided game piece containing a freely movable weight is shown by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,669 to Sector. These game pieces are characterized by the symmetry of the shape of their respective sides, each face being a square. The relative probability of such a piece being flipped and landing on any one side is strictly a function of chance.
lt is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game and game piece wherein the skill, as well as the luck, of the player is a factor in the outcome of the game.
Another object is to provide a highly compact, one piece game.
A further object is to provide a game and game piece with the foregoing advantages that is also highly portable and can be played on any flat surface with at least one edge.
Still another object is to provide a game piece with the foregoing advantages that also has a low cost of manufacture and can be adapted for use in a variety of games.